Consumers have a number of venues to access media content. For example, consumers can view video content supplied by social networking portals such as MySpace, FaceBook, and YouTube over an Internet browser. Similarly, consumers can view via a set-top box video content supplied by an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) communication system, a satellite TV communication system, cable TV communication system, or other interactive TV systems. Other forms of media content such as audio content, pictures, articles, or combinations thereof can also be accessed by consumers over a public network such as the Internet.
Consumers can share with others their thoughts about media content they have consumed by word of mouth, text messaging (e.g., email), or other forms of common communication. Consumers can make decisions whether to purchase or view a particular work of media content based on the comments they consume.